Homerun Disturby
by Milleniumenjimon
Summary: A ball game held to show how is better at baseball, Alfea or Cloud Tower. This year Griffin has a "secret weapon" and a fluke of luck, but can a powerhouse swing and a cannon arm be enough?
1. Warming up

**Homerun Disturby.**

Warming up.

Mrs. Faragonda sat at her desk going over many piles and piles of papers, when one would come into this chaos it was assume that it was the annual performance evaluation of the school staff. On some levels they were right, every year this happened; between the schools the rivalry was heated up to it's maximum by a yearly event called the Diamond Dragon Run Day. There were only one game between two teams, the Alfea Fey and the Cloud Tower Sabertooths, yet it was very, very ferocious only to be fueled further by the very unusual intense rivalry between Faragonda and Griffin. The mess was statistics of the fairies in the sport clubs and those that show promise, on the surface it appeared to be many and vast in reality there was barely enough to make a team.

She was just being thorough, each DDRD requires seventeen members with one "throwaway" player to trade to the other side (for reasons unknown, it is now an excuse to trade off troublemakers.) She's already got that throwaway in place, there was no way that Bloom Yamahanabi would cause her any problems.

-

Ms. Griffin shifted and chose her seventeen players carefully, she had to pick her throwaway so that one person would single handily cripple the entire team. She knew that this year would be different from the last four years, when they began their losing streak.  
And if there was one thing Ms. Griffin does 200 and 20 percent honestly was her favorite sport; Baseball. And when she lost at her favorite sport for a good four years and being called the Cubs of the league she gets pretty angry and out for blood.

She knew her secret weapon of the Baseball club would pay off, she had personally trained her to be a mega Bambino, a super Griffy .Jr, a regular Bugs Bunny.

-

Bloom sat on the edge of the bed, reading the flyers with a goofy yet childish glee of a smile while her mind yet over the possibility of sticking it to the witches of Cloud Tower. Yes, fans, she's a fan of Baseball; from the Major Leagues, to the Nihon Puro Yakyu (Japan pro baseball) she watches over the 'net to the very school teams.

Flora wasn't as enthusiastic as Bloom, she really can't see being competitive sports being good for everyone. She really couldn't understand Bloom's desire for this, or how can one girl drool so much?

"I can't wait to play."

"That's good," a voice said. "Because I have some news for you, Ms. Yamahanabi..." Grinselda stopped for a moment as she looked at the clipboard, this was the first time she used Bloom's last name. "What kind of name is Yamahanabi?"

"I wanted to know myself," Flora tapped a sender finger on her chin.

"It's Japanese," Bloom rubbed the back of her neck when she got some strange looks. "My great grandfather was from Japan, he married an American."

"Okay, a bit far fetched." Grinselda spat.

"HEY! I'm telling the truth!"

"Right, like I can trust you." Grinselda looked at her clipboard, "in each game there is a player traded off to the other team as a term of good sportsmanship, but in reality we ditch our crappy player on the others as a curse." She smiled coldly.  
"You'll be playing for the Sabertooths."

"Okay. I really don't care as long as I get on that field." Bloom said while laughing like a loon.

"Yeah," Grinselda said. "She'll fit right in."

-

"Oh, gods I don't want to play with a bunch of fairies!" Lucy shouted after reading the stat sheet. "Why can't the fates selected Mirta? She lose those stupid pixies so much," she was on her knees by now with hand on her head. "Why me?"

"I like fairies," Mirta just appeared out of no where. "But I have a pretty good batting average, so no trade for me... Please get off the floor."

"No, not until I stay on the team. What kind of name is the Fey? It's like the Bluejays! What can a bluejay do to you?"

"Peck you," a random witch said.

"Who ask you!"

-

The time has come, the stadium was packed. The teams were gathered up and dropped off in their respective clubhouses. Throwaway members were exchanged and equipment were delivered, the beer was chilled and ready to seal until the seventh inning and the hot dogs were cooked and ready (which a lot of people came for, some complain a 30 dollar hot dog was a bit much but it came with a free baseball game.)

After the national anthem and a rendition of _take me out to the ball field_ a group of blind men accidentally wonder onto the field as the fans took their seats or went to get refreshments. It took about fifteen minutes before someone took pity and lead the umpires to their bases.

Once everything was settled and ready, the player takes the field.

()()()

Why am I doing another fic? Because it's rattle around my brain and seem fun to do, it's not like anyone else is going to jump up and say "hey, I'll do a parody sports fic with the Winx Club characters."

Plus it's just interesting to try a sports fic in the first place.


	2. First Inning

Top of the first inning.

"My little darling Darcy's team is going to wipe up your little brat's team up," Riven said as he sat between Sky and Diaspro. "This year there is a _secret weapon_ that will blow Bloom's socks off."

"Did you say _little darling Darcy_?" Timmy asked while sitting behind him.

"Uh.. No, I did not." Riven panicked as he look around, he grabbed a cup and stated; "I am drunk! Yeah, that's it. I'm plastered!"

"That's coke cola." Diaspro pointed out, "and isn't that Bloom in the Sabertooth's dug out?" Riven was at a lost of words, sitting down and staying quiet and deprived of his pride.

"What I miss?" Brandon sat next to Timmy while holding a tray of food, and wearing a nacho sombrero and a licorice vest. The others couldn't help but stare, he didn't catch on while munching down on his buttons of his vest.

"Let's play ball!" An umpire shouted.

"Pitching for the Fey is Flora Igaccilo," the sport announcer said. "At bat is Kats Styvens."

"Hey, batter, batter," Stella called from first base. "Cat's in the cradle, swing batter."

The witch glared at Stella for a moment. "First of all, I am sick of the joke. Second, You better pray I get a homerun or else I'll really mess you up and third, he didn't sing that song!"

"She's right Stella," Musa said, while standing at second base. Flora sighed, she wind up for the pitch. Releasing a slider Katz stepped into it, swinging at a precise moment and the crack of the bat the ball went over Stella's and Musa's head. It land in the gap between Techna and Armilla, Armilla caught it first than toss it towards Stella.  
Katz had passed by the blonde just as the ball flown over, Stella grumbled while pitching to Flora. Who was now at full charge, Katz was on her way to third. Katz slide as Flora dived, third was so close by.

"Out!"

Katz had fallen victim to the third baseman trap, Katz walked off the field grumbling.

"Don't worry," Couch Marlin said. "This is just the top of the first, let's pace ourselves."

"At bat, Mirta Griffin."

Mirta walked over to the plate as many of the witches watched her, she meekly waved at Flora who waved back. Mrs. Griffin was slowly slipping down the seat in the dean box, Saladine and Faragonda were staring at her.  
"Would you believe, she's adopted?"

They shook their heads.

"One night stand?"

Flora wind up, her pitch was a slider that Mirta manage to hit to the left gap. As the third basemen ran for the ball with the left fielder Mirta took first, waving meekly at Flora who was waving back.

"She gets it from her father," Mrs. Griffin said.

"At bat, Stephanie Wastier."

"You're lucky we're not allowed to cheat," Stephanie said. "Or else I would have this slugger in your skull"

"Oh, scary!" The third basemen said, earning "don't tease the tiger" from her teammates. The pitch was thrown, the ball gone along the baseline and Stephanie was barely able to make it to first.

Bottom of the first.

"At bat, Meani Hyrtbraker."

Flora sized up the larger woman, who was pure muscle and all fury. Gulping and working up the nerve the flower fairy prepared herself. Nostril flared the ball was released, Meani prepared herself.  
And laid down a bunt.

Everyone on the defensive was stunned, so much they accidentally allowed another base to be taken.

"At bat, Bloom Yamahanabi."

Bloom gulped as she walked out of the dugout, Flora waved but put on a serious face. Tapping the plate she took in a deep breath, she was never really was good at batting. In fact she down right sucks at it.  
Flora unleashed a slider.

"Strike one!"

Flora wind up, going for a fastball.

"Strike two!"

The other witches in the dugout shook their heads as Bloom was sweating bullets. Flora stretch and rotate her arms a little, she reared an arm ready for the pitch. Bloom took in a deep breath, she swing for the last time.

"Striiike **_three_**, you're out!"

"It's time," Coach Marlin said. "To unveil, our secret weapon."

The dugout screamed in tandem, "_NOT THE **SECRET WEAPON**!_"

A shadow leapt from the dugout as Bloom left, landing at the batting plate with a gusto. Bloom reels back, she looked over the girl in the Sabertooth uniform. Dark skin tone, long yet messy brown hair and a little muscle made up the _secret weapon._

"At bat," there was a dramatic pause. Everyone lean forward, "Valkyrie Secret."

Flora blinked, this girl looks to be a normal witch to her. Shrugging, she smiled while preparing to pitch. Valkyrie didn't even prepare herself, she just lean against the bat. A curve ball was sent out, half way the distance she didn't make a move.

It was half way across the plant, Valkyrie acted. Lifting the bat at inhuman speeds, swinging she sent the poor ball, which was it's stitches burst as the insides were pulverized into nothingness.

"SWEET JEBUS!" The announcer shouted with the crowd, the ball was on fire as it blazed over the stands and continued onward, outside of the park. Over the tailgate party and scalper area, and into the windshield of Grinselda's car.

"This is going to be..." Timmy said, wide eyed as the rest of the crowd.

"One hell of a game!" Sky finished.

The end of the first inning.

()()()

Sorry for the poorly choreographed game, but this is the first time trying this and I hope to be better later.

Plus this is how the inning works; 3 batters at the top and 3 at the bottom, it's just easier to write that way n.n


	3. Second Inning

Top of the Second inning.

"Please stop that," Sky said. "You are not fooling anyone into thinking you were drunk earlier."

"Damn," Riven said while taking his underwear off of his head. Diaspro was wishing that Sky wouldn't associate with strange people, but she knew it has something to do with fate. Brandon had polished off the nacho hat and licorice, leaving during the changing of fields he came back with an entire woman made out of Polish Kielbasa. "Dude! What? How?Why would you eat that thing?"

"Because I can," Brandon said. Than he turn into Inugami self and began to devour the thing.

"This scene is just wrong," Diaspro said.

"At bat," the announcer said. "Is Lucy Westernia."

Lucy stopped at the bat to look down at the homeplate, she could barely see it do to the dust. Looking over to the Umpire she pointed it out, "hey, Dust the plate. It's unclean, unclean!"  
After the plate was dusted off the pitcher came to the mound. Which was Bloom. Lucy smiled as this was the "throwaway", no worries. _I probably can a homerun with this loser._

"Stupid _play the extra_ rule," coach Marlin said under breath as the rest of the team (except Mirta) glared. Bloom was unfazed as she geared up for the pitch, in the stands the deans were barely watching. Nothing can happen now, it's throwaway vs throwaway. Bloom decided on a mild slider, a _90 MPH_ mild slider that went by so fast it was barely noticed. Went the ball was quickly returned it happened again, Lucy just stood there stunned as the third ball whizzed by her.

"It's.. Just a fluke," Faragonda said as a new batter comes up to homeplate. "It takes more than just speed to strike out a player."

"At bat, Flora Igaccilo."

"Hello Bloom," Flora waved meekly as Bloom waved back. She ready herself, took a practice swing before Bloom pitched.

"Strike one!"

"Don't worry," Flora said calmly. "It's just a game." She ready herself, Bloom looked over to the first basemen, Darcy than at the third, Icy. Sizing up the possible pitches Bloom went for a splitball, Flora saw it coming. With all her might she placed everything into this hit.

"Strike two!"

"We're still friends," Flora waved with a smile. Bloom had pitched, it was the third strike but Flora was still smiling as she walked away. "You better sleep with one eye open tonight."

"She's pretty good," Saladin said as Bloom stuck out the next player. "Why did you trade her off if she had a hit strike out average?"

"Well, you see it's an entirely complicated process when I went through all of the teams and I must have over looked over her results," Faragonda was sweating. The other deans saw that she traded away a good player out of spite.

Bottom of the Second inning.

"At bat, Musa Thedory."

Musa walked up to the plate, she knew at this rate there would be no runs for her team. So drastic measures must be taken, Bloom ready herself before unleashing a fastball. Musa can see her friend plays for keeps.  
At the last moment Musa swing, for a blunt. Which almost knocked her back, but Musa was off and running as the catcher and the pitcher made a mad dash for the rolling ball. Traveling as fast as her legs can carry her she touched third base just as the catcher snatch up the ball, as the ball travel from the homeplate to the first Musa was already on her way to second. Darcy leap up to capture the ball, Musa was off of second and onto third. Which the ball was now heading towards said base, Musa pushed herself at maximum to touch the plate just as the ball almost came into Icy's hand. Now on her path to home the ball was screaming for the last plate, Musa closed her eyes before launching herself into the air.

"SAFE!"

Musa grinned before collapsing right there and then, Icy walked over and kind of poked her with a make shift ice stick.

"Hey," Bloom shouted. "Don't poke my friend." Icy looked at her for a minute. "Alright, only if you take her off field." Icy was giddy as she tug the tomboy fairy off the field. Which many were awaiting with poking sticks.

The last two players were struck out easily, it happen so fast it felt as if they were just ran up than ran off. In fact that what happen. And as this happened Coach Marlin thought to herself, that she found their best pitcher.

End of the second inning.


End file.
